Yogg-Saron
Yogg-Saron is one of the Old Gods from World Of Warcraft and the second to be featured as a tangible antagonist in the form of a raid-boss (the first being C'thun) - like its predecessor Yogg-Saron is an eldritch horror of mind-shattering intent that thrives off madness and despair is likely based on Yog-Sothoth, one of the Outer Gods. He is a secondary antagonist in Wrath of the Lich King, and returns in the latest expansion, Legion. Adventurers who brave the horrors of the Old God's lair face a desperate struggle to not only stay alive but also stay sane as Yogg-Saron attempts to break their very minds with its horrific hallucinations and formidable powers. Yogg-Saron is also heavily implied to be behind many of Northerend's supernatural horrors, the Old God's voice whispering to adventurers' after they set foot on Northerend soil and driving many people insane throughout the course of the storyarc. It is also believed that he, and possibly other Old Gods, influenced several important events in Azeroth's history, like the assassination of King Lane at the hands of Garona Half-Orcen and the creation of the Dragon Soul by Deathwing. Unlike the first Old God, C'thun, who used the insect-like Qiraji as his minions, Yogg-Saron has the loyalty of the Faceless Ones. Along with the Faceless Ones, Yogg-Saron has driven the entire Iron Dwarf race insane, as well as the Iron Vrykul, the Mecha-Gnomes, and the Titan Watcher Loken, who serves as Yogg-Saron's right-hand. In the past, he was worshipped by the Nerubians, ancient cousins of the Qiraji. Yogg-Saron's blood has oozes from his body all over Northrend and has solidified as Saronite. Saronite is used by the Lich King's armies as minerals to forge their armor and weaponry. Recently, the adventurers have also obtained Saronite for their blacksmiths. Origins The origins of Yogg-Saron and the other Old Gods are shrouded in mystery. Some stories claim tha the Old Gods existed on Azeroth since time immemorial, while others claim that the Old Gods arrived to Azeroth after it had been ordered by the Titans, and corrupted it. The most commonly accepted origin is the first one, that the Old Gods existed on Azeroth before the coming of the Titans. In these early days, Azeroth was a haven of chaos, home only to the elemental servants of the Old Gods, who spent their time warring each other. When the Titans came to Azeroth in their quest to bring order to the universe, they first encountered the Old Gods. The Titans immediately waged war on the Old Gods, but found that the survival of the Old Gods was integral to the survival of Azeroth, thus preventing them from simply killing all of them. They forged mighty prisons to hold the Old Gods, and Yogg-Saron was imprisoned in Ulduar, in the far north of Azeroth. They also created six keepers, to stand watch over Ulduar, Tyr, Freya, Thorim, Hodir, Mimiron and Loken. Despite his imprisonment, Yogg-Saron was able to influence the world outside of his prison. Together with the other Old Gods, he created the "curse of flesh", turning the stone and iron servants of the Titans that now dwelled on Azeroth into fleshy organic creautres. As time passed by, Yogg-Sarons influence grew, and he was eventually able to drive his watchers and the races that served them insane, bringing them under his influence and shattering the bonds of his prison. Trivia *He was voiced by Jamieson Price. Navigation Category:Deities Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Warcraft Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Immortals Category:Psychics Category:Necromancers Category:Genderless Category:Bigger Bads Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Game Bosses Category:Mongers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Evil from the Past Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Sadists Category:Imprisoned Category:Monster Master Category:Fantasy Villains